A Sailor Senshi's Mother
by Mera Megeta Vengence
Summary: There is a new senshi and also someone's mother from the Silver Millenium is reveled. I shoulds stop..... I reveled to much. Please review!!!! (Chapter 1 is finally out!!!)
1. New Sailor Senshi

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. PLEASE DON'T SUE!!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first fanfiction that I have wrote so please bare with me.  
  
  
A Sailor Senshi's Mother  
  
  
*Time Gate*  
  
"My child has grown up so much in the past years…. Hasn't she Pluto?" said the figure.  
  
"Of course… she is a very good sailor senshi," said Pluto, "You will be able to see her very soon. She will be very pleased to meet you."  
  
"Lets get going," said the figure.  
  
  
*Setsuna's Mansion*  
  
"Why did Pluto want to meet us," said Haruka in an agitated voice, "and when is she getting here…. I'm getting impatient."   
  
"She will be here," said Michiru in a calm voice, "Stop pacing around the room… you'll make a hole in the floor."  
  
Suddenly there is a big flash of a pale purple light blinding them. When it leaves there are two figures standing…. Sailor Pluto and a lady that looked around the age of 18.  
  
"Hello Haruka, Michiru….. is Hotaru home?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Not at the moment," said Michiru politely, "She should be home in about ten minutes."  
  
"Good… Haruka, Michiru I would like to introduce you to someone…." said Setsuna pointing to the lady next to her.  
  
"Hello," said the lady, "Let me introduce my self…… I'm the Sailor Solider Death Dark Blood…… the Queen of the Blood Moon…… and my name here is Mera Megeta Michele Shamel Shamela Vengence," said Mera, "but you may call me Mera."  
  
"Why are you here Mera-san?" said Haruka.  
  
"I'm here to see my daughter," said Mera in a cheery tone.  
  
"Who is your daughter?" said Michiru in a polite tone.  
  
"My daughter is……….  
  
  
  
A cliff hanger!!!!!!!! This is my first fanfic but I thought I might as well try this!!!! Please review!!!! If I get 10 reviews I will continue  



	2. chapter 1

* DISCLAIMER *  
  
I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. PLEASE DON'T SUE!!  
  
* AUTHOR NOTE *  
  
Sorry I didn't describe what Mera looked like. This is what she looks like……. She has long straight black hair with blood red and a little bit of purple streaks. She is about the same height as Haruka. She seems to be weak because of her very pale skin that's even paler than Hotaru but has lots of physical strength. Lets just say her body is like a super model. Mera looks like she is 18.  
  
  
  
A SAILOR SENSHI'S MOTHER  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
* LAST TIME *  
  
"Who is your daughter?" said Michiru in a polite tone.  
  
"My daughter is………"  
  
  
  
* Present time *  
  
"Hello is anyone home?"  
  
"Hey Hotaru come into the study to meet someone," said Setsuna.  
  
"Alright I'll be right there," replied Hotaru.  
  
  
  
1 ~Hotaru enters into the study with her school uniform on~  
  
"Who do u want me to meet Setsuna-mama?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru, I would like your to meet the Sailor Soldier Death Dark Blood, Queen of the Blood Moon….. Mera Vengence," said Setsuna looking at Mera.  
  
"Its nice to meet you Mera-san," said Hotaru bowing to Mera.  
  
"Its nice to meet you too Hotaru-san," replied Mera, "but please call me Mera."  
  
"Sure….. if you just call me Hotaru," replied Hotaru cheerfully.  
  
"Ok," said Mera smiling.  
  
'Mera sure seems to be getting along with Hotaru pretty well,' thought Michiru, 'It would be nice if Hotaru could make a new friend.'  
  
"Mera what were you saying before Hotaru came home?" asked Haruka impatiently.  
  
"I'll tell you all another time," said Mera as her stomach growled. "Does anyone know of a place to eat around here?"  
  
"Yes of course," replied Michiru "Lets all go to the Café shop for something to eat."  
  
"Mera, Hotaru I think you would like to change before we go," said Setsuna.  
  
"Yes," replied Mera and Hotaru.  
  
"Do you have any cloths I could wear?" asked Mera shyly.  
  
"Yes of course please fallow me," replied Michiru.  
  
  
  
~Mera, Hotaru and Michiru leave the room~  
  
"I don't like that girl Mera. She seems to be up too something," said Haruka "why did you bring her here anyways?"  
  
"Don't worry about her, she is just here to see her daughter and to see everyone again," replied Setsuna.  
  
"What do you mean see everyone again? And who is her daughter??" asked Haruka angrily.  
  
"You will find out in good time Haruka. In good time," said Setsuna mysteriously.  
  
  
  
~Haruka was going to continue her argument but Mera, Hotaru and Michiru reentered the room~  
  
"We are ready," said Michiru.  
  
Mera was wearing a black mini skirt with high heels that go up to her knees, black tights and a purple tank top that showed her stomach. Hotaru was wearing a black dress with her black tight pants and her black high- heeled shoes. They seemed to both looked the same.  
  
"After we eat we should go out and buy some cloths for you Mera," said Setsuna.  
  
  
  
~After eating at the Café and shopping~  
  
"Setsuna-mama isn't there a meeting at the Rei's house today?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Yes I believe there is let's go and see them," replied Setsuna.  
  
  
  
~At Rei's house~  
  
"Hello everyone," said Michiru and Hotaru.  
  
"Hi," said the rest of the senshi's except Mamoru because he wasn't there.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Usagi to Mera, "You look familiar…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HEY IT'S A CLIFF HANGER!!! ARNT I EVIL?? WELL I WILL NEED AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE THIS!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~~~ Mera Megeta Vengence ~~~ 


End file.
